


Keep Your Mouth Shut

by Tajrose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gangs, Gen, More relationships to come, Violence, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajrose/pseuds/Tajrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby was a normal girl. She had a great life and was surrounded by good people. Everything was good and well until an incident that happened a certain night.<br/>Since that night she was forced to hold a deep and dangerous secret. Three years later after she gets an internship, she comes face to face with the one person she hoped she'd never see again.</p><p>I am horrible at discriptions</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Gaby,  
You have been approved for a second interview in London, our main headquarters. Your scheduled meeting will be for June 2nd at 12 o’clock sharp in the left wing of the building. We have taken the job of buying you plane tickets for you which are enclosed in the letter. Also enclosed is a list of hotels near the office that you might want to consider checking into. On the day of the interview you will also be meeting with the clients. We hope to see you soon.  
-Modest Management

 

“I got accepted?! Oh my god I got accepted!” Gaby screamed. “Mom! Mom! C’mere!”

“Yes? What is it? Why are you screaming?” Her mom came walking into her room with a confused and slightly annoyed look on her face.  
“Guess what?!” Gaby was smiling so hard her mom was sure her face would break.

“What?”

“I got accepted! I approved for another interview with Modest Management! The interview’s in London! Here look!” She leaped up and turned her laptop around so her mother could read it. Soon her mother’s face broke out into a smile. 

“I’m so proud of you honey I knew you could do it.” Her mom gave her a kiss on her forehead. “Since it’s in London why don’t you ask your friend Sarah if you could shack with her since she’s visiting her family there? It’ll be less money.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I’ll get right on that.” She smiled at her mom as she left the room. ‘Finally something’s going right.’ Gaby thought. Ever since that night it’s been hard for her to fully be herself. But she refused to think about that now. She had exciting news and a new adventure just ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now sweetheart, I know you’re 19 but I still want you to be careful. Behave yourself! And no getting carried away and definitely no going home with any boys! Remember you do have to return because college starts up again in August! Now have fun. I’m so proud of you.” Gaby’s mom gave her another lecture, this one definitely being the smallest of all the others, before Gaby went to sleep.

Gaby was more than excited to go. She had always wanted to go to London. The only thing she wasn’t looking forward to was the long plane ride. Though she had sort of become accustomed to it seeing as not too long ago she was just coming back from studying abroad in Scotland during her first semester of College. Gaby couldn’t help but feel privileged to be able to possibly intern with Modest Management for the summer. That is, if the passes the next interview. 

Funny enough Gaby wanted to be a veterinarian and still does but after all the math and science and such she decided she wanted a break for the summer. She wanted to do something that wasn’t involved with anything medical. So when she saw the ad to intern for the summer in England she grabbed at the opportunity. 

‘This is going to be the summer of a lifetime.’ Not only would she be in England but her best friend would be there too. They both joked about taking London by storm and just having a damn good time while they were there. Which they fully intended to do. There was only one thing Gaby was hesitant about. Something she tried never to think about but was always there in the back of her mind quietly nagging her. She was afraid she would run into him. It’s been three years since that night. Three years that she’s kept her mouth shut and held a secret. She knew the chances of running into him were slim to none but now she was going to London. She was going to be on his turf, and she could only pray to God she wouldn’t run into him.  
X  
“Ah! This is why I hate rain.” Gaby moaned walking into the airport with her friend Sara who just chuckled. 

“There’s a bathroom there. C’mon let’s go fix ourselves up before we go check in our luggage.”

Both girls walked into the bathroom attempting to fix their hair. While Sara’s was just a little watered-down looking and wavy; Gaby’s was an afro. 

“I wish I had your hair. Rain and black people hair don’t mix at all!” She groaned trying her best to pull her hair into a bun. After a few minutes of attempting to make themselves look okay they gave up and proceeded to go through airport security and the whole thing.

“Ready?” Sarah asked as they found their seats on the plane. 

“Hell yeah.” Gaby chuckled. “And thanks again for letting crash with you and your family.” She was truly grateful. 

“Hey what are friends for? Besides this gives me an excuse to go out and explore.” She winked.  
Yep. This was going to be a great summer.

XX  
“I can’t believe we’re in London!” Gaby cheered as they walked through Heathrow Airport. 

“You’re so excited.” Sara laughed dragging her luggage behind her. “Ugh, this is heavy! Wheel it for me?”

“Shut up! I’ve never been here before unlike you! And no, I have my own luggage to deal with thank you.” Gaby snickered. 

The two girls continued on with conversation until Gaby heard something. 

“I hope the boys get here soon! We’ll finally be able to see the 1D boys in person!” A girl on the side of Gaby squealed. Gaby felt all her blood run cold and she started to go numb. It was then she noticed the ton of girls behind ropes excitedly talking amongst themselves and taking pictures or recording any and everything. Many of the girls had One Direction T-shirts on, some had signs, some were singing and cheering; but the majority had cameras and pens and paper. 

Dawning on the realization of the situation her face paled and time slowed as she slowly shut down. She couldn’t face him. There was no way in hell she’d be able to. Hell she doesn’t even know what would happen if she was face to face with him. Fear and panic erupted inside of her. All she hoped is that she would be out of the airport by then.

“Hey are you okay?” Sarah asked snapping Gaby out of her thoughts. She had been nudging Gaby for the past few minutes as they walked. 

“Yeah, umm what?” Gaby asked shaking her head. 

“Are you okay? You zoned out on me there and you face paled.” Sarah looked at her friend concerned. She slowed her walk so she could hear Gaby. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She lied forcing her best fake smile. 

“You sure? Do you want to sit down or something? You look a little ill.” Sarah gestured towards the chairs. 

“No! I mean no it’s fine. I’m fine honest. Do you think your cousin will be here soon?”

Sara gave her a questioning look, obviously not believing a word she said; but she decided not to push the subject. “Um, yeah. She should be here in about fifteen minutes.” Sara responded checking her phone. 

“Okay cool.” Gaby nodded. 

“Want to get some food? You look like you need it…” Sarah mumbled the last part. Food actually sounded great besides the fact that she was terrified of the possibility that she might see him.  
“Yeah, that sounds great.” She smiled back and actual smile. That seemed to ease Sarah’s uneasiness a little.

The whole time they were sat eating, Gaby brought a chocolate chip muffin and Sarah a bagel, Gaby was constantly looking around in search of him. There were too many girls in the airport and she knew security wouldn’t let them out through the main doors so she looked everywhere that looked like a secret hallway. 

“Okay seriously, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve barely touched your muffin.” Sarah pointed out. Gaby was so paranoid that she didn’t even realize she hadn’t really touched her muffin. 

“Yeah fine. I guess I’m not as hungry as I thought.” She shrugged. 

“Alright. Well my cousin’s here so let’s go!”  
Xxx  
London was in one word amazing so far. Sarah’s family welcomed Gaby with open arms and treated her as family. The past week was great and full of activity. She went sight-seeing, shopping, went to an Indian cultural festival with Sarah and her family, and of course she partied. But today was the day of her interview. Gaby felt she was prepared and would nail the job. So with that confidence she walked to the car. Sarah and her cousin, Ameriah, would take her to the interview and give her nothing but encouragement the whole way there. 

“Good luck! As if you’ll need it. You’ll nail it!” Sarah gave her a pat as she got out the car. 

“Break a leg kid.” Ameriah smiled giving her a thumbs up before driving off.

‘Here we go.’ Gaby took a breath before entering the building. 

“Hi. How may I help you?” A lady behind the reception desk asked. 

“I’m here for an interview for an internship.” Gaby smiled hoping her voice didn’t waver too much. All the nerves that weren’t there before seem to hit her like a truck as soon as she walked in.  
“Your name?” The lady asked. 

“Gaby Lim.” 

“Ah, here you are. Okay, just head down that hallway and when you get to where the little fountain is make a left and the room will be fourth on the right.” The lady smiled. Gaby said thank you before making her way down. The walk ended too soon for Gaby’s liking as she was now standing in front of the door and knocking.

The door opened and a tall handsome man who looked like he could be in his late thirties, early forties answered. 

“You must be Gaby. Come in and have a seat.” He extended the door. She nodded and took a seat.

“Don’t look so nervous.” The man chuckled. He must have sensed her nervousness that was probably no doubt oozing from her. “My name’s John. I’ll be doing the second part of your interview then I’ll take you to meet the clients. Sound good?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Please call me john. I’m a nice guy, promise.” He smiled. “Now let’s get to it. I checked over your application and everything seems great. By the looks of it you’d be perfect. The right age too! I just need to make sure you are ready for the task ahead. Do you have a place to stay or will you be staying in a hotel?”

“I’m staying with my friend and her family. They live a few blocks from here and they said I was welcome to stay there for the summer.” Gaby tried to sound as calm and professional as possible.  
“Excellent. Now you do know you will be traveling with the clients for the remainder of the time you’re here right?” I nodded. “Good. The job will be very demanding and tiring. You have your passport and the rest of your papers in check and everything correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Great. Now your job is to do pretty much anything the boys or their managers ask you to do. That means running errands, calling for cab service, making reservations or checking to make sure they are still present, in one piece, and that kind of stuff as well as keeping the clients entertained. So be friendly and respectable.” He paused and looked at Gaby straight in her eyes. “Do you think you can handle it?” 

“Yes, I sure hope so.” She smiled. 

“Brilliant. I was hoping so. You look like you can! Now shall we go meet the clients?” John got up and opened the door for her. The walked down the long hallway and took and elevator up to the fourth floor before walking down another hallway before finally arriving at the door. 

I stood behind John as he knocked. He opened the door and popped his head in saying the intern was here before opening the door fully and practically pushing her into the room.  
“Hi, I’m Gaby Lim.” She smiled trying to hide the overwhelming nervousness that had taken over her body. 

“Hey!” The boys of One Direction shouted back in unison. One Direction…One Direction that means… Before she could finish her thoughts a deep voice drew her attention to a certain curly haired boy. 

“I remember you.” He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Just like that Gaby felt like her whole world just came crashing down. Actually to say her world came crashing down was an understatement, it was way worse than that. That smile was seemingly innocent to everyone but Gaby. She knew there was a threat behind that smile. 

 

“How do you know her?” Liam, who was on the end of the couch with his legs on Zayn, asked. 

 

“She was one of the waitresses at the one Charity event we went to in America. It was in New York City remember? The one where we were sat at those huge round tables?” Harry asked the boys.

“Oh yeah!” Louis perked up, his legs coming up slightly off Harry’s lap. “No offense to you Gaby, but Harry how do you remember her?"

“We ran into each other outside. When I went to get some air? Yeah well she was going to throw something out and we collided into each other.” He smiled then turned to look at her. 

“Remember?” 

Flashbacks to the night came back instantly. 

_Gaby was seventeen at the time. She and her friends got a chance to cater and be waitresses at a huge charity event in New York City. One of Gaby’s friends, Melly, invited her friends to help out since her father was organizing it. They said yes in a heartbeat. Serving was pretty easy all they had was take their drinks and bring out the food that the event was providing. They were on a ten minute break while the hosts of the event went on about the organization and such._

_“Hey, Gaby could you take this outback and throw it away.” Wren, the head of catering asked._

_“Yeah, sure.” Gaby smiled taking the bag outback._

_Just as she threw the bag in the garbage she heard a man’s voice and it wasn’t a happy one either. It sounded like he was yelling at someone. Slowly Gaby was making her way back to the building when something caught her eye. A ways in front of her somewhat behind a few random trees and bushes there was a man standing over top of someone else. She couldn’t see the top half other person but the guy over top was holding a knife. Gaby froze. She wanted to run back into the building but in order to get back she have to practically walk behind them with no cover whatsoever. So she stood as still as she could hiding somewhat behind the brush._

_“I told you, you wouldn’t want to see me again.” The man growled. The person below was struggling to speak._

_“I don’t want to hear your lame arse excuse. It’s the end of the line for you. I told you to never show your face near me or anyone I love ever again and what do you do?! You pull a stunt like this and then fuck with one of my best mates? Nah, see I don’t play that. You fucked up big time and you’re doing to pay the price with your life.” The man half growled half yelled._

_“No…Please…Give me another chance. I’ll leave…Please.” The man begged. That’s the last Gaby heard of the man before the man overtop lunged at the person strangling him. Once the man’s struggling movements seemed to stop the other man snapped his neck to make sure he was dead._

_“That’ll teach you to fuck with me.” He growled._

_Gaby gasped covering her mouth. She had to get out of there and go inside to alert someone. The first thing on her mind was getting out._

_“Bruno. Don.” The man called and two big guys came out from the shadows. “Dispose of the body. Make sure no one will be able to find it.”_

_Since the man seemed distracted Gaby took the opportunity to run back to the building. Just as she made it to the back door a hand gripped on her wrist stopped her and spun her around. He threw her up against the wall and held the knife up to her neck. As soon as they locked eyes he smirked then he called a name and another man came from the shadows and blocked her way of getting back into the building._

_Stuck in a staring game with the man; It dawned on Gaby who it really was. Harry Styles. Her eyes must’ve grew even bigger because Harry picked up on her little light bulb moment._

_“Now, now, now. What is such a pretty bird like you doing out here alone?” He asked. Too afraid to speak Gaby just stared at him._

_“I asked you a question.” Harry said through gritted teeth holding the knife more firmly to her neck._

_“I-I was just throwing out trash.” She choked out._

_“Oh really? Now how about you tell me how much you saw.”_

_“I-I didn’t see much.” She stuttered._

_“Don’t fucking lie to me. I will kill you on the spot right now. So I’m go to ask you this again. How. Much. Did. You. See?” He gritted his teeth pressing his body harder onto hers._

_“I saw you and that guy arguing. Then I saw you…kill him.” She whispered the last part still not believing that she saw a man be killed._

_“Thought so. Now here’s my dilemma. Usually I’d kill any unwanted witnesses but I’m not exactly in the mood nor do I have the time to have another body on my hands. So I could let you go. But only if you swear that you won’t tell anyone what you saw. I know you know who I am and because of that if you tell anyone my mates in there; their careers will go down and be fucked up. I love those guys with my life and if anyone fucks up their dreams or life I will personally see to it that that person is dead. Got it?”_

_She nodded._

_“Or I could just kill you now.” He smirked._

_“No please no. I won’t say anything I swear!” Gaby pleaded._

_“Like hell you won’t. You are going to walk back in there and act like nothing ever happened. But if you slip up and tell anyone, whether it be now or in a few years; I will come to you and kill you. Now we don’t want that now do we?”_

_“N-No.”_

_“Exactly. Now hold on a second.” Before Gaby could process what was going on Harry had latched on to her neck sucking a nice sized hickey on it. Then he pulled her off the wall and back into the building._

_“If anyone asked where we were, tell them we were hooking up. Got it?” He whispered into her ear as the came back to the main room. Gaby shakily nodded._

_“Good.” And with that he pushed her off to where she needed to be and he went back to his table._

_“Hey. Where were you?” Ryan, one of her friends, asked._

_“Uh, I got locked out and couldn’t get in. I had to wait until someone opened the door.” She smiled sheepishly back._

_“Oh. Well you better get your tray of drinks it’s almost time to go back out.” Gaby nodded and went to collect her tray._

_Going back out to serve she had totally forgotten that one of the tables she was serving was Harry’s table._

_The rest of her night was spent under the watchful eye of Harry and many of his henchmen who she later found out were scattered throughout the building keeping an eye on her.  
Since that night Gaby has never been the same. _

“Yeah I remember.” She mustered up a fake smile. 

“Well great! Looks like we’ll all get along here.” Liam smiled. 

“Good!” John’s voice rang from behind Gaby scaring her slightly. She had totally forgotten he was there. “She’ll be back in two days to start working with you boys. Come along Gaby I’ll see you out.” 

“Bye!” The boys yelled. 

“Ceya Gaby.” Harry called after. Threat laced in his voice. 

“Bye.” She said turning and walking out the door. 

Now Gaby was starting to rethink this job.


	4. Chapter 4

“So how’d the interview go?” Both Sarah and Ameriah asked excitedly as soon as she got in the car. 

“It was uh, good.” Gaby faked smiled. What else was she supposed to say? She couldn’t exactly come out and say she ran into the guy who threatened her life and is now working for him.  
“Well?” Sarah prodded on. 

“Well what?” Gaby snapped out of her thoughts to look into two sets of curious and slightly annoyed eyes. 

“Did you or did you not get the job?!” Ameriah practically yelled slapping her hand on the steering wheel. 

“Oh, yeah I got the job.” Gaby forced her best laugh. The two girls sighed in relief. 

“I knew you’d get it!” Sarah cheered. “Now more importantly who are you working for?”

“One Direction.” Gaby responded more shakily than she would’ve liked as a shrill chill raced through her body. 

“Really?! I love them! Don’t you?” Ameriah bounced up and down excitedly. 

“Of course she does! She freaked out a few years ago when she was their server at that charity event!” Sarah giggled. 

Then for the second time that day memories of that night came back hitting her like a ton of bricks. 

“You okay?” Ameriah asked peering her mirror. 

Gaby made eye contact with her and smiled. “Yeah, I guess I’m still in shock is all.” 

“Are you sure? You have the same look you had at the airport…” Sarah raised an eyebrow in concern. 

“Yeah, Yeah I’m fine.” Gaby says trying so hard to convince herself.

 

X

 

“I don’t think I’m cut out for the job.” Gaby huffs, plopping onto her bed. It’s the night before she has to face him again and after millions of worst-case scenarios and a ton of psyching out; Gaby doesn’t quite think she can. 

“And just why not?” An unexpected voice asks. Gaby turns her head to see Sarah leaning in the doorway with concerned look. 

“I don’t know. I mean it’s five of them and one of me. I just don’t think I’d be able to keep up.” She partially lies. 

“Gaby, you worked so hard and were so excited for this job. And now that you have it you’re having second thoughts? I don’t get it. What are you not telling me?” Sarah somewhat whines and somewhat interrogates as she takes a place next to Gaby. 

_‘Harry killed someone and threatened me not to tell anyone or else I’d die’ _Gaby wants to say but instead shrugs and shakes her head as in to say “I don’t know.”__

“Well I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me. But do me a favor, okay?” 

Gaby turns her head and raises an eyebrow. 

“At least try one day on the job. If you don’t like it, quit.” Sarah smiles warmly. 

“Okay.” Gaby smiles back. Sarah smiles and leaves claiming Ameriah needs someone to go to the store with. Gaby gets ready for bed and mentally prepares herself for the day ahead. 

 

X 

 

Gaby was walking her way down the hallway to the studio where the boys were currently recording. Trying her best to stay calm and not back out was becoming a harder and harder task the closer she got to the room. She knew eventually Harry would get her alone and reestablish ground rules on the secret. Along with that came a new threat. The problem was now that he was always going to be around how long she would be able to keep the secret. Or her sanity. 

“Well fancy seeing you here.” A snicker came from behind her taking her out of her thoughts. Turning promptly around she came face to face with the person she least wanted to see. 

“H-Hi.” Gaby said quickly looking around trying to focus on anything other than his deadly eyes. 

“Come with me for a little walk, yeah?” Harry smiled and pushed himself off the wall and walked towards a back door. Reluctantly Gaby followed. Once outside he led her to a little park that was practically empty minus a few elderly couples walking and chatting. Coming to an empty part of the park, Harry stopped abruptly and spun around to face her. 

“Funny, after three years, you haven’t changed much.” He giggled. After Gaby didn’t return the giggle Harry turned serious. 

“Let’s get to the point shall we?” Gaby nodded. “Good. You still cannot tell anyone about the murder. Understand? Tell anyone and I will make sure your murder looks like a complete freak accident.” 

“How do you know I haven’t told anyone already?” Gaby smirked maniacally, not knowing at all where this confidence or more likely stupidity was coming from. Harry’s face never faulted though. Instead he stepped closer to her putting his mouth to her ear. 

“Listen, I don’t know who you think you are, but fuck with me and you’ll be pushing up daises sooner than you think. I know you haven’t told anyone cause I’ve had, matter of fact still do, people watching you. So don’t think you can get away with anything because you can’t. Got it? Face it; I own you now and you better get used to it. You do what I say and we’ll be fine. But I’m warning you slip up and you won’t see the light of day anymore.” He spat. “Now let’s go get back to the studio, they’re probably wondering where we are.” 

With that he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the studio. 

“Hey where’ve you two been?” Louis yells as soon as Gaby and Harry made it into the studio. 

“Went for a little walk. I had to warn her about you guys.” Harry waggled his eyebrows making the others laugh. 

“Says the guy who hypes everyone up.” Liam giggled. 

“Oh hush you’re not as innocent as you look Li.” Harry winked and sat down next to Liam, leaving Gaby by herself at the door. 

“Ya gonna come in?” Niall asked. 

“Yeah ignore whatever Haz said to you. He’s lying. Just trying to scare you.” Zayn smirked. He patted the seat next to him. Gaby sat down next to him smiling. Zayn made her feel at ease even though she was sure Harry’s stare was literally burning a hole into her neck. This was going to be a long summer.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Gaby tried her best to stay as far away from Harry as possible without looking suspicious; which wasn’t really that hard considering she was pretty much glued to Zayn’s side the entire time. Harry though, always had an eye on her and thought he was being incognito about it but apparently he wasn’t. Liam and Louis always called him out on staring too long. Liam was subtler about it, with a nudge in Harry’s ribcage or running a hand through Harry’s hair, which honestly could snap Harry out of anything it seemed like. Louis on the other hand was not so subtle and would just yell out all sorts of things such as “Oi Harry! Stop staring or else you’re gonna burn a hole in her neck!” or “Zaynie would you give Harry his girl back? He’s starting to get jealous.” In return for these comments Louis would earn a nice smack round the head from Harry. Niall just pretty much found the entire situation funny. It was quarter to twelve at night and Gabby was finally done for the day. She and the rest of the boys, except Harry, who seemed to have disappeared, were all lying around on top of each other in the studio tired and ready to go home.

 

“I guess it’s time we let you go.” Zayn spoke squeezing Gaby’s thigh. 

“No. She can’t leave!” Louis wailed dramatically and sat up hugging her from the side. 

“But I have to go.” Gaby giggled at Louis’ surprisingly tight grip. 

“Nope. You have to do what we say. So if we say you can’t leave then you can’t.” Louis said very matter-of-factly. 

“Only you are saying it though.” 

“Do you hear anyone else objecting to it?” Louis replied smugly. 

“I guess you got a point there.” Gaby sighed lightly. 

“Lou let’er go. She’s been here all day and she’s probably sick of us.” Niall laughed. 

“Not true!” Gaby gasped over-dramatically draping her head over the back of the couch. 

“Do you know where Haz went off to?” Liam asked randomly looking up from his phone. 

“Me?” Gaby lifted her head up off the couch to look at Liam who was on the other side of Louis. 

“Yes you.” Liam giggled. “Isn’t it your job to keep track of us?”

“The way I see it; you’re all old enough to take care of yourselves.” Gaby laughed “But to answer your question; no I haven’t.” 

“Huh.” Liam shrugged and went back to his phone.

After a few more minutes of silence, Gaby decided it was time for her to leave. She already called a van to pick the boys up and it should be at the studio in a few minutes.

“I guess I’m going to head out.” Gaby spoke as she got up and stretched. 

“Bye Gaby.” The boys called lazily as she made her way out the door. 

“So you guys tomorrow.” She called out before shutting the door.

Gaby had just made it out the door and was walking to the car where Ameriah was waiting when Harry, seemingly coming out of the shadows, cut her off. 

“Th-The van will be here in a few minutes.” Gaby blurted out. Harry smiled seemingly happy that he intimidated her.

“So you’re leaving then, yeah?” He asked. 

“Mmhmm.” Gaby nodded. 

“Alright sweetheart. Have a good night. See you in the morning.” Harry gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek before walking away leaving a confused Gaby standing there.

BEEP! BEEP!

“You coming or what?!” Ameriah yelled. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She shook her head and walked to the car.

“So you and Harry something special now?” She smirked. 

“Nah, were just friends.” Gaby shook her head. Honestly, she was appalled that someone would even think that. 

“He gave you a kiss on the cheek.” Ameriah stated. 

“He’s just really touchy, all of them are.”

“Mmhmm. Yeah sure.” 

“Yeah, yeah don’t believe me.” Gaby let out a sigh.

“So work was good today?” Ameriah asked.

“Yeah, it was good. Just kind of hung around while they worked in the studio. Pretty chill day.” Gabby sighed contently.

Minus the little interaction with Harry earlier that day, the day went relatively smooth. Well, as smooth as you could get with a murder watching your every move.

“…Gaby? Gaby? Are you even listening?” Ameriah called, serving the car in attempt to get Gaby’s attention. 

“What are you doing?! Trying to kill us?! You are the scariest person I’ve ever been in a car with. Still haven’t gotten over the fact that we’re on the opposite side of the road.” Gaby muttered.

“Well maybe if you were paying attention we wouldn’t be having this problem now would we? Anyway I was asking do you think this job is a keeper?”

Gaby stopped and thought for a second. Honestly she thought the boys, minus Harry, were all so amazing and nice. She could understand why people just fell in love with them. So that was a plus. Also she could travel; which was always a love of hers. She turned her head to look out the window, watching the buildings go by in a blur of color and began to think about the downsides of the job. The biggest being Harry; there was literally no way to escape him now. He’d be more on top of her now and could easily blackmail her. Not to mention her own life was on the line. Even thought other than that everything else was good, her life was obviously the biggest factor of all.  
Sadly, Gaby didn’t think she could quit if she wanted to.

“Don’t think I could quit if I wanted to…” She muttered continuing to stare out the window.

“And why’s that? Is everything okay?” Ameriah began to panic. Which resulted in more reckless driving.

“It’s fine! Promise! I’m just saying it’s so easy to get attached to them that I couldn’t. And they don’t like people just coming and going. They have issues with that.” Gaby lied easily. “Oh how cute! Well good!” she smiled. “Well we’re home! Get to bed you have to be up early!”

Just as Gaby got out the car her phone vibrated.

Goodnight sweetheart. See you tomorrow. Remember out little secret, yeah? Xx H. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really proof read so all mistake are mine!

Wake up Gaby. Time for work!” Sarah spoke as she shook Gaby awake.

“I’m awake.” Gaby groaned rolling over burying herself back under the covers.

“No. Up!” Sarah yelled pulling the cover completely off the bed.

“Ugh, okay! I’m up!” Gaby sighed sitting up. “Happy? Now leave!”

“Yeah, yeah. Someone’s coming to pick you up so hurry.” Sarah spoke running out the room.

“Wait? Who?!” Gaby yelled from out the bathroom, but Sarah was already gone and couldn’t hear her.

She was almost ready when there was a firm knock at the bedroom door. Groaning, Gaby spun around from her place at the sink to grab a towel to wrap around her upper half. 

“Yes?” She asked to politely opening the door only to come to face to face with Harry.

“Hello darling.” He smiled sweetly coming forward to lean on the arch of the doorway.

“Wha- What are you doing here?!” Gaby squeaked pulling her towel a little tighter around her.

“I’m here to pick you up! They said you should just about ready?” Harry questioned. He pushed off the archway and walked past Gaby situating himself on her unmade bed.  
“But clearly you’re not.”

“I’m almost ready.” She responded stubbornly, “I just have to put a shirt on and finish my makeup. Thank you very much.”

Harry only grunted in response. He lay back on her pillows and pulled out his IPhone scrolling through twitter.

Gaby walked over to the old chestnut dresser and pulled out a cream lace top before marching back to the bathroom, firmly shutting the door behind her.

After she finished putting on a light amount of makeup and pulling on her top she emerged from the bathroom staring right at Harry who was paying her no mind whatsoever.

Groaning she went over to the closet to pull out a pair on gladiator sandals and a crossover purse.

Then she cleared her voice affectively getting his attention.

“Ah, is the princess finally ready?” He asked getting off the bed then giving a graceful stretch.

“You don’t have to be such a sarcastic asshole.” She grumbled crossing her arms “I didn’t ask you to come get me.”

“But I wanted to come get you. Need to keep an eye on you.” He shrugged walking towards the door. 

“I don’t need a fucking babysitter.”

Harry stopped suddenly taking a few seconds before turned around walking stalking right towards her as if she were prey.

“Oh but you do. Someone’s gotta make sure you don’t slip up. Or make sure you don’t try and quit on us. Why not it be me?” He cornered her against the dresser.

“I thought it’d more be appropriate this way.”

“That’s because some random bodyguard looking guy escorting me around would look suspicious. Wouldn’t it? And we wouldn’t want our precious Harry Styles looking anything less than perfect.” Gaby sneered back. 

She put her hands to his chest trying to create some space between them with no such luck. He wouldn’t budge an inch.

“I already fucking told you. If anything happens to those four boy’s careers because someone was to slip up about what I do on the side, I’d kill them. That still stands for you. You aren’t anything special. Now I suggest you stop be a prat and go with what I say and do okay? It’ll make life a lot easier for everyone. Especially you.” He growled getting very close to her face.

“Now let’s go. We need to be at the photo-shoot in 20.” With that he spun on his heels and left out the room no waiting up.

Gaby stood there frozen not wanting to follow but clearly she had to. She willed herself to calm down and gather her composure before following where Harry had just gone down the stairs.

“There she is! Goodness took you long enough. Now shoo! Here’s a bacon sandwich for the both of you. Go before you’re late!” Sarah’s aunt came rushing out of the kitchen putting the sandwiches in their hands and pushing them out the door before either could get a word in.

Once in Harry’s Range Rover, he began to laugh quietly.

“What’s so funny?” Gaby asked looking over at him.

“I like your friend’s family. They’re such nice people. Kind of makes me miss mine a bit. How about you do you miss yours? Since they’re you know, in the States and all?” He asked with sincerity in his voice. He looked over at her with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I do. But Sarah’s family has made me feel at home so it’s alright.” She said softly giving a smile.

There was a silence after that as the drive to the studio progressed. Gaby stared out the window watching all the cars go by. Harry could be so nice when he wanted and if it weren’t for this whole him being a murdering mobster she’d probably think he was the most perfect human on this planet. 

She was lucky. She had a good life, and an amazing job, even if she had to see him everyday. Plus he hadn’t killed her yet, so yeah she was pretty lucky. 

They arrived at the studio five minutes late but all was still good. Harry turned off his car and just as Gaby was about to get out he grabbed her arm. He was looking out the front of his window not turning to look at her,

“Remember what I said earlier about you slipping up? Keep that in mind, because as nice as Sarah’s family is, cross me and I’ll take them each out one by one with you watching. In fact maybe it’s time for one of them to meet their maker sooner than later, just to make sure I’m getting my point across.”

He turned to look her in the eye. “I’m not someone you mess with babe.”

Then he was gone and into the building, leaving a frozen in fear Gaby still in his car.

Maybe she wasn’t so lucky. She was definitely counting her blessings, or how many she had left anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first piece on here so yeah. Let me know what you think and leave comments and stuff?  
> This is also found on Wattpad!  
> :)


End file.
